The present invention relates to devices for female private hygiene, and in particular to a cannula for vaginal douche suitable to facilitate the carrying out of vaginal irrigations.
It is known that one of the most widespread practices for female private hygiene is the irrigation of the vagina with solutions having hygienic and/or therapeutic properties, i.e. products for periodical ablutions or medicaments for local treatments. In any case, prior art douches essentially consist of a bottle containing the solution and manufactured with an easily compressible structure, on which there is mounted a stiffer cannula to be inserted in the vagina.
The cannula is in practice a cylindrical tube, possibly tapered at the distal end, having a plurality of transverse holes, i.e. holes with their axes orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the cannula. The proximal end of the cannula is provided with a connection for the mounting on the container, possibly in an inclined position with a 20.degree.-30.degree. angle so as to facilitate the insertion in the vagina. This inclination which is sometimes present is the only "concession" to the anatomy of the user, which for the rest often experiences troubles and difficulties due to the above-described structure of the cannula.
One of the most frequently experienced difficulties is the poor retention of the liquid inserted in the vagina, which clearly implies a poor efficacy of the treatment since the product does not remain in place for the time required to carry out its action. This is caused by the lack of adhesion between the cannula and the walls of the vaginal duct according to the tone and trophism of the latter, as well as by the poorly anatomical cylindrical shape of the cannula. As a remedy to this drawback, the user may carry out the irrigation in the bathtub in the supine position with her legs bent rather than simply crouched down or sitting on the bidet. As a matter of fact such a position favors the retention of the liquid in the vagina for a longer time, but on the other hand it requires the complete undressing, is more uncomfortable and a sufficiently long bathtub is needed.
Another frequent difficulty is the obstacle to the emission of the liquid from the cannula due to the transverse arrangement of the holes which may be temporarily obstructed by the contact with the vaginal walls. In fact, many users erroneously think that in the position taken for the irrigation the vaginal duct is directed upwards and consequently insert the cannula with the tip pointing upwards, where it meets the front vaginal wall which hinders a correct irrigation. On the contrary it results that, in both the above-mentioned positions, the vaginal duct is directed backwards and downwards, where it ends in the rear vaginal fornix which is the place of collection of most mucosa and inflammatory exudate. Therefore it is difficult to obtain with a conventional cannula an effective irrigation of the most delicate and treatment-requiring area which is located at the distal end of the vaginal duct, close to the cervix uteri.
However the most serious troubles which more hinder the use of conventional cannulae are pelvic pains and blood discharges, which are experienced both in concomitance with the irrigation and sometimes also in the following days. In these cases a shove occurs of the cannula tip against the portion of the cervix uteri projecting in the vaginal duct (portio). This mechanical stimulation often causes painful uterine contractions, especially in the presence of inflammatory conditions and other pre-existing troubles (ectopia of the portio, retroversion, etc.), which may accelerate the emission of blood already present in the uterus and/or favour the detachment of endometrium portions, and the shove itself may cause epithelial breakings of the vaginal walls or of an ectopia. Also in this instance, the structure of the conventional cannula proves inadequate for an irrigation which is correct, effective and without risks for the user.